Wings to fly
by Young Marvel
Summary: This takes place when the flock is adults and leave their kids who are have to face the world ending by themselves...again. Pleaze read! Fanfic better than the summary.


**Hey! This is my first fanfic ever, so reviews are GREATLY aprricated!**  
Wings to Fly

POV of Leila

My black wings lifted me off the ground and into the cold morning breeze, forcing me to shiver as the freezing air whipped around me and wormed its way into my clothes. And no, not in that perverted way. Minds out of the gutter, people! It is times like these where I truly know, I am nuts. I mean, seriously, who gets up at five a.m. in the morning? Or who has freaking wings! Yeah, you heard me, I have wings. I'm a bird mutant freak who, to the world, is a myth. But, that is not the best way to start off, is it? OF COURSE IT ISN'T LEILA! Jeez, now I'm yelling at myself? I truly question what was going through everyone's minds when they agreed to make me leader. I mean, seriously, where they on pot or something?

Oh, let me introduce myself. I am Leila Rose, bird mutant freak extraordinaire. I am 15, and a leader of a band of mutant misfits. Wow, now I'm using alliteration! I'm sure that if I went to school, my writing teacher would be so proud of me!

Anyways…

I lead my family, or my flock, whichever works for you. There's only 4 of us, so don't think that  
there's a whole entire army of wackjobs with wings –and other assorted powers- ready to take over.  
No, that's the white coats.

Now, introducing my merry band of mutant bird kids! Well, more teenagers, but… Oh, you know what I mean!

First, there's Scarlet. She's the youngest, but not by much, she's only 14. She's…well,  
definitely different from the rest of us, I'll give you that. She is the fashionista of the flock and is the leader… when it comes to clothing, that is. Whereas the rest of us, don't give a damn to what we are wearing. If she wasn't there, I'm sure we'd be wearing mud-coated, ripped-up pieces of material.

Then, there's Richard. He's skilled when it comes to swords. Of course, we rarely use weapons, as we all prefer hand-to-hand combat. He's madly in love with Scarlet, who of course doesn't know. When is comes to fashion, she's your gal, but NEVER, I repeat NEVER, follow her relationship advice. As the leader of the Flock, I have a knack for deciphering the Flock's emotions, but I don't even need that to tell that Scarlet's got the hots for Richard. How do I know, you may ask? Well, this might help you understand.  
Flash back to when we first got the house…  
"Crap, only three bedrooms and four of us," I announced. "No shi-dip, Sherlock." Richard said out loud, after a glare from me that said, "you better not swear under this roof, mister, or you're going to get it." (For those who don't have a brain, Richard's sort of a smart aleck.) "One of us will have to share," I said glancing around to see who would volunteer.

Scarlet instantly picked up her and Richard's hand. "US US US US!" she screamed. I swear,  
one day I am going to duct tape her mouth, I mentally noted. "Fine," Richard said. But I secretly know  
that he was extremely happy.

"But wouldn't it make more sense if two people of the same gender share-" Robin was cut off by Scarlet's harsh glare.

"I. Said. We're. Sharing." She hissed, shutting Robin up immediately. Instantly, she turned back into her regular peppy self.

"So it's settled!" she chirped happily. I rolled my eyes. Couldn't one of them, I don't know, TAKE THE FREAKING HINT?

Oh, I almost forgot! Then, there's beau- Robin! Just Robin! Nothing else! Did you hear anything? I certainly didn't! he he… Off topic! Anyway, Robin's a great fighter and always has been by my side, making him my second-in-command. He's sort of in charge when I have either A.) gone to clear my head or B.) lost my mind. I glanced at my watch.

6:43 a.m., it read. I guess it's time to go home. Everyone should be awake soon, and Robin should be making something yummy for breakfast.

POV of Scarlet

A dagger shot towards my chest just as Richard threw two of his swords at me. Why did he betray us?, I  
thought. And then, a sharp pain hit my stomach and everything went black.

"GET UP!" Robin screamed as he threw a pillow at me. I instantly showed my bat fangs, and chomped  
the pillow out of instinct. Thank God, it was just a dream, I thought, relieved.

Of course, it was Leila's favorite pillow I was chomping away on. Just my luck…

"Hey guys I am- What did you do my favorite pillow!" Leila bellowed.

"And why aren't you dressed?" She screamed. "Maybe because normal people don't get up at 6:35!" I shot back. I know, that is not a good reason, especially considering I'm not normal, but, hey I am a teenager, even if I'm a mutant teenager. Hey, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles pulled it off! Leila didn't respond, which is very unusual for the queen of sass. Instead she was staring straight at me, her face opened like a fish. Finally, she began snickering.

"Nice pajamas." She chortled between snickers.

I looked down, to see what is wrong with my choice of pajamas. Oooppss, I was wearing my thong and bra. Well, my plan went wrong. Yes, I wanted to wear this in front of Richard, but definitely not in front of Leila! Oh crud, did I actually just think that? OF COURSE YOU DID, DUMBASS! SHUT IT, VOICE! Don't mind the crazy person right here, just havin' a mental breakdown… Okay, all better!

Quickly, ran to the bathroom to change into my red t-shirt and neon green skinny jeans.

POV of Richard

God, she looked cute in her underwear, I thought to myself. Realizing what I was thinking, I quickly dismissed the thought, ashamed. I got off my bed and headed into the kitchen where I was welcomed by the best smell ever. "Hmm, what are you baking?" I asked Robin, leaning over to attempt to take a peak. He does this every day, gets up and tries to impress Leila by making stupid breakfast. But hey, I'm not complaining. It's free food, and I need more calories than regular teens due to the energy it takes to fly, not to mention the still-going-on puberty! Wait, did I really just think that?

"Oh, shut up!" Robin chided. "Oh, and yes, yes you did." He chortled.

I didn't say anything!" I shot back. What is this guy's problem? "So, no one told you? I have a new talent. I can read your thoughts." He said smirking. Yeah, right. And let me guess, kids can- wait pigs can fly! Then again, it might make sense, considering his Mom, Angel, who was also a hybrid, was a mind-reader…

Let me back up a bit. A couple years ago, we were kidnapped my some wangdoodle scientists who programed stuff into our bodies. The only reason we got out was because our parents- In Leila's case, Max and Dylan, in my case, Ella and Iggy, in Scarlet's case, Nudge and Fang, and in Robin's case, Angel and a hybrid they met at the school named Cole- broke us out. New stuff has been popping up every day now.

"Oh yeah, what am I think of right now?" I said. My thoughts quickly went back to the incident this morning. Robin then turned a bright red, and I doubt it was from anger. "Dude! Get that thought of Scarlet out of your freaking head!" He screamed,  
except he didn't say freaking. Let's just say it was a potty word and leave it at that, okay?Damn, he was good. Quickly I changed the subject. "Ok, so what is for breakfast?" I said.

~*~  
May 31st

Training 10:32 a.m.  
Pov of Leila

I walked out of the house and onto the cliff. The air was moving all around and I felt so free. The fresh  
air was a pleasure, especially after breakfast…  
*FLASHBACK*  
I walked into the kitchen with the best smell. Hmm…cinnamon. "Cinnamon buns?" I guessed. Richard  
showed me my guess was correct after throwing one into my face.

"GRRRR…!" Robin growled. I wiped the cinnamon sticky frosting out of my eyes, to see that Scarlet wasn't at the table. Oh shit, that can't be good…

You see, lately, after me and her discovered her talents of magic, we decided to keep it a secret. And ever since that, she has a strange thing for voodoo. So, she was usually in her potion room making dollies, using them as blackmail, etc. Wonder who she was pissed off at, or what she needed to cover for…

The next thing I see, there is a cinnamon bun war in the kitchen. I ducked my best, but got some icing over me. It is time to get some air, I though.

I quickly spread my wings and jumped off the cliff, and into the open air. Now, time to find Scarlet.  
Scarlet, who usually vanished somewhere to study her new magical dark forces she had in the morning.  
But, today was the worst day to do it. You see, earlier today, I got an email from my mom:  
Leila,  
Erasers are all over. Hiding. Looking for Scarlet. Needed bhiglk gieog gjeolkj helouio!

The last part was all jumbled, probally her camp was found. I hope her and my dad, Dylan, was alright. I  
quickly used my raptor vision to search all of her meditation places. Minutes passed and I couldn't find  
her. What if! I thought to myself. I was immediately answered by a howl and a shriek of pain that was very, very familiar


End file.
